Bukan CSI tapi SEES 3
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Wedding... Yeah, ayo Wedding tapi sebelum itu adaperang PALESTINA ! DAN WTF ? apa apaan nih ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** DAN AKHIRNYA INI DIA SEASONE 3 ! ( yang waktu itu sih… salah tulis … he he…..

well, untuk Salam Dam… panggil aku Arisato-senpai, kak Arisato juga boleh yang pasti nggak boleh dari nama ku…. Dan well, Chandra, budi, Aris,dan nama nama Indonesia yang ada di seasone 2 itu teman ku di kelas 8-2 dia memanggilku Feny-senpai soalnya mereka takut ama aku ( sumpah gue liatin aja mereka udah merinding )

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** setelah petulangan epic nan aneh tersebut Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Aegis karena jika suatu saat dia mati kena Bola gebok. Ansuransinya bisa dia kasih ama Aegis ato anaknya akan tetapi saat mereka mau merencankan pernikahan tersebut banyak kejadian aneh yang sangat aneh…

Sore ini Minato lagi santai sambil Minum the ditemani dengan remote biru Click ajaibnya ketika itu dia juga berfikir akan sesuatu…

Minato : gila, waktu itu… untung ada bencong yang nyelamati gue and lainnya dengan cara memberikan apas bau racunnya itu. Tapi, gue masih trauma ama Bola gebok ! gue hampir mati dua kali coba. Gara gara bola gebok…

Dan entah kenapa tiba tiba satu bola gebok melayang dari luar jendela Minato dan entah kenapa dia bisa menangkapnya sampe Bola yang ada di tangan nya itu berasap dan tetap menggelinding.

Minato : ( masih memegang bola itu )…hm…. Asap ?

Minato hanya bisa bingung bingung melihat bola itu dan sedetik kemudian….

Minato : OMG !!! TANGAN KU KEBAKAR ! OMG ! TOLONG !! TOLONG ! SHIN ! PARAMEDIS ! DOKTER RAMBUT BROKOLI ! KANZATO FAMILY ! TOLONG ! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG !

Minato langsung berlari lari nggak jelas kaya orang gila di dalam kantornya dan akhirnya ketika ia berlari mendekati pintu. BAK ! minato langsung terhantam oleh pintu yang di buka oleh Aegis yang ketika itu panik mendegar Minato teriak kaya gitu.

Aegis : MINATO !

Minato : ow…. Sakit Aegis… ( pingsan )

Aegis : * gaps * MINATO-SAMA ! JANGAN MATI ! OMG ! TANGANNYA KEBAKAR !

Dan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Junpei membuka Pintunya dan membuat Aegis pingsan dan lalu Junpei menyiramkan Aer dingin ke mereka berdua.

Junpei : weh, udah baikkan ?

Minato : ( sadar ) weh !!!!!!

Aegis : ( sadar ) WAH !

Junpei : udah sadar ?

Aegis and Minato : udah…

Junpei : baguslah. Eh, jangan salah sangka gue kesini mau memberi undangan..

Minato : undangan apa ?

Junpei : nih… lo jangan teriak, Ketawa, bermuka jelek, tersedak, dan terkaget kaget… Ok ?

Minato and Aegis langsung membacanya dan…..

Minato and Aegis : ( teriak ) OMG !

Junpei : ( menutup mulut Aegis and Minato dengan lakban ) nggak boleh teriak !

JUNES

Yukiko juga membaca undangan milik Seta yang sama kaya Minato and Aegis…

Yukiko : ( ketawa stress ) HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA

Seta : ( sweetdrop + menyumpal mulut yukiko ) nggak boleh ketawa !

Yang lain : ( sweetdrop )….

CAFÉ

Ketika itu Naoya membaca Koran buat melihat berita apa yang lagi panas dan ketika itu ia langsung memasang muka jelek sejagat dan tiba tiba si Sebastian datang dan menyiramkan the ke muka Naoya

Sebastian : nggak boleh bermuka jelek !

Naoya : ( berlari kaya orgil di cafenya ) HUAAA ! PANAS ! DOKTER BROKOLI ! TOLONG ! SHIN ! * BERSIN * HASHIN !

Sebastian : ( bermuka jelek ) ah….. ( dilempar air panas ama Ciel )

Ciel : NGGAK BOLEH BERMUKA JELEK SEBASTIAN !

Gauken hospital

Ketika itu Megumi lagi makan kue sambil membaca undangan yang datang ke kantor Shin dan…

Megumi : ( tersedak ) O.. MG…. OM…G….

Takuro : ( panik ) PARAMEDIS ! ADA KORBAN TERSEDAK PELAKUNYA DIDUGA ADALAH UNDANGAN YANG NGGAK MEMPERBOLEHKAN KITA TERSEDAK !

Shin : emang nya lo bukan paramedis ?

Takuro : oh… iya ya !….

Shin : biar gue aja yang teriak gitu…

Megumi : ( tersedak ) ce….epet…an…

Shin : DOKTER BROKOLI ! TOLONG ! ADA YANG KESEDAK ! MAU MATI ! SEKARAT ! DAN UKH !( tersedak sedok yang dikasih takuro )

Takuro : BROKOLI ? SIAPA YANG LO BILANG BROKOLI ?

SMP 4 tarakan

Ketika itu anak kelas 8-2 lagi membaca undangan yang datang dari mana dan ketika Feny ( gue ) berjalan dan dia langsung

Feny : ( kesandung+terkaget kaget ) eh..mamaku…. ( keulang ) eh… mamak

Budi : ( membuat Feny langsung jatuh dengan lemparan bola gebok ) NGGAK BOLEH TERKAGET KAGET !!( kesandung+terkaget kaget ) WAH…. Monyet ! gue monyet ! ( keulang ) WAH…. Monyet ! gue monyet !

Chandra : ( melempar bola gebok ) nggak boleh terkaget kaget ( kena bola gebok ) aku steven segal ( keulang ) aku steven segal !

Kantor Minato

Minato ama Aegis masih shock dengan undangan perkawinan Metis and shinjiro. Seperti di telen bulat bulat ama abbadon dan di sambar petir mereka langsung aje berteriak histeris…

Minato : OMG !KENAPA MEREKA BISA NIKAH ?

Aegis : OMG ! KENAPA ? APA DIA PAKE RACUN ?

Junpei : well, lo semua tau ama body montoknya si Metis kan ? dan itu lah racunnya…

Dan entah kenapa Ken datang dari balik pintu dan mendorong junpei sampe terlempar ke luar ruangan Minato dan langsung menyayikan lagu " Wanita racun dunia " bersama nanako, dan Myako ( yang haged man )…

Ken : _Racun…. Racun…. Wanita racun dunia ! racun….racun_

Seketika itu pula Minato yang berhasil melepaskan diri langsung menutup mulut Ken dan menendang kedua anak cewek dan langsung memarahi ken….

Minato : DIEM KEN ! SUARA LO JELEK BANGET !

Aegis : iya nih ! kalo suara lo bagus gue mau denger ! udah jelek… coba kaya gue…_hashidase Run for your life ano hi no yume made akiramezu ni Try & Try kirameki wa nakushita kunai_

Dengan kompak Minato and Ken langsung menutup Mulu Aegis dan melemnya dengan lakban…

Ken : DIEM AEGIS-SAN SUARA LO JELEK JUGA TAU !

Minato : DIEM AEGIS ! SUARA LO SAMA AJA ! KAYA GUE DONG ! _Start running,_ _run for your life without giving up The dreams of that day, try & try Don't ever lose that shine_

Dan terulang lagi Ken and Aegis langsung menutup mulut Minato dan menyekap dia…

Aegis and Ken : WHAT A DUMNSHIT IS THAT ?

Lalu tiba tiba pengantar pos datang dan…

Pengantar pos : ada surat dari ortu Aegis..

Aegis : eh, mana ?

Pengantar pos : ini !

Aegis : makasih…

Dan ketika itu baju Ken tersangkut ama cantolan baju milik tukang pos dan akhirnya dia terseret seret. Sampe ketika tukang pos tersebut Naik mobil dan meletakan gantungannya di mobilnya si tempat cantolan aspalnya Ken jadi terseret seret …

Ken : OMG ! HENTIKAN ! ATAS NAMA TUHAN ! HENTIKAN TOLONG !

Sementara itu di dalam mobil sang tukang pos berbicara dengan temannya..

Tukang pos 1 : lo dengar nggak ada yang bilang " omg ! hentikan ! atas nama tuhan ! hentikan tolong ! " ?

Tukang pos 2 : nggak…

Tukang pos 1 : oh, gitu to….

Dan sementara itu di kantor minato, aegis lagi membaca surat dari ortunya dan seperti Fiona di Sherk dia langsung…

Aegis : OMG ! ortu gue mau ketemu kita buat pernikahan kita !

Minato : ( sudah lepas dari sekapan ) APA !? KETEMU AMA ORTU LO ? OGAH !

Aegis : kenapa ?

Minato : gue masih dendam ama papa lo !

Aegis : maksudnya soal….

Minato : iye… dia mengundang Gay merah itu ! padahal dia kan seharusnya ada di cerita yang ada kurohitsuji itu loh….

Aegis : oh, si merah gay itu ?

Kediaman Ciel

Madam Red : huh ?

Ciel : kenapa ?

Madam Red : sepertinya ada yang bilang " si merah gay itu ? "…

Ciel : lalu ?

Madam Red : jangan jangan itu gue lagi…

Ciel : ( sweetdrop ) tapi anda kan perempuan ?

Madam Red : siapa ?

Ciel : madam red ?

Madam Red : nanya !

Ciel : ( udah kehilangan kata kata ) Sebastian…?

Sebastian : ada apa ?

Ciel : ( menunjuk madam red )…

Sebastian : baiklah…. ( merapikan sarung tangannya )

Madam Red : tunggu bentar ! gue mati pas lo ketemu ama jack the riper !

Ciel : tapi gue udah ganti sekenarionya ! lo mati disini !

Madam Red : ( teriak kaya orgil )TIDAK!

Dan lalu terdengar seperto perang dunia kedua dari dalam rumah kediaman Ciel suaranya sampe terdengar di Jepang, tepatnya di kantor Minato yang lagi melongo nggak jelas soal surat dari calon ayah dan ibu menantunya….

Minato : wow ! suara apa itu ?

Aegis : nggak tau… tapi…

Minato : huh ?

Aegis : kita harus pergi ke rumah gue ato nggak Kita putus !

Minato : ( takut ) ah, iya ! iya !

Dan lalu mereka pergi ketika mereka menuju rumah kediaman ortunya Aegis tiba tiba kebiadaban terjadi… monster besar keluar dari tanah ketika itu Minato dan Aegis langsung berhenti dan lalu mencoba buat melenyapkan benda aneh itu. Ketika benda itu separuh keluar Aegis langsung menelphone junpei dan…

Aegis : junpei ! kesini cepetan !

Junpei : ok ! tapi gue ada masalah !

Aegis : apaan ?

Junpei : ( disebelah aegis ) gue udah ada disini….

Aegis : APA ?

Junpei : ( santai ) hello !

Aegis : KOK LO BISA KE SINI ?

Junpei : setelah gue di lempar ama tiga anak itu gue kan jatoh ke luar jadi gue langsung aja mengambil kesimpulan buat membeli donat…

Aegis : oh, gitu…

Minato : WOI ! bantuin dong !

Aegis and junpei : ok !

Ketika itu mereka langsung aja berdiri di depan monster setengah jadi itu dan ketika monsternya udah jadi….

Minato, aegis, junpei : OMG !? HAHAHAHAHAHA * melanjutkan tertawa *

Ternyata itu adalah Shadows Rise yang memiliki Antena yang membuat Minato and Friends langsung tertawa sinting dan begitu shadows itu mengeluarkan tarian OMGnya para laki terpana, para cewek ngambek, anak anak mimisan, dan warga SMP 4 kelas 8-2 yang laki laki langsung berfikiran kotor dan keluar dari lapangan.

Aegis : what should we…

Minato and Junpei : ( terpana ke Shadows rise ) WOW ! SEXY !

Aegis : ( marah bahkan sangat marah mode : On ) TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGAMBIL PACARKU !

Dan ketika itu aegis langsung menembakan 600 peluru dari senjata illegal dan ketika shadowsnya menghilang laki laki ditampar cewek, cewek patah hati, anak anak mimisan, dan anak laki laki SMP 4 kelas 8-2 laki lakinya digebok ama para cewek.

Aegis : KURANG AJA LO ! ANTENA BERAMBUT MERAH !

Minato : ( sadar ) sabar sayang….

Aegis : sabar sabar ! dasar cowok nggak becus…. Dasar…

Dan tiba tiba keluarlagi Monster yang ukurannya dan bentuknya nggak sama dan ternyata itu adalah Shadows kanji dan lalu… cowok muntah, cewek menutup mata, anak anak menagis keras dan warga SMP 4 kelas 8-2 yang laki lakinya langsung mengeboki dirinya sendiri…

Minato : WHAT A FUCKING THING IS THAT ? ( muntah )

Aegis : I did no ! HUEKKK ( muntah )

Junpei : MAK ! TOLONG MAK ! ADA GAY MAK ! ( muntah )

Minato and Aegis : ( sweetdrop ) mak ? ( muntah )

Ketika itu Minato langsung meng klick " Die you fucker " dan seketika itu monster itu langsung lenyap tak tersisa dan…. Cowok mual, cewek menahan malu, anak anak masih menagis, dan SMP 4 yang laki laki semuanya pingsan..

Junpei : Anjrit ! benda apaan sih tuh ? najis gue ! * muntah *

Minato : mungkin itu manusia yang nggak berhasil… huek !* muntah lagi *

Aegis : eh !? ada satu lagi !

Minato and Junpei : ( kompak ) gue harap nggak gay deh..

Dan lalu Shadows yukikolah yang keluar dan dengan tidak berkata apapun. Junpei langsung melemparkan bomb dan seketika itu burung merah itu berubah menjadi… " BURUNG GORENG RENYAH DIJUAL SEHARGA RP.1000 " dan lalu para orang langsung terdiam melihat keajaiban burung goreng renyah dan menghayal bisa memakannya...

Minato : wow, ini burung harus jadi makan malam di rumah kita aegis..

Aegis : setuju..

Junpei : he he…. Siapa lagi ayo maju !

Dan tiba tiba cowok gila yang ada di seasone satu datang lagi dan sekarang dia membawa senjata Ilegal banget..

Minato : orang ini lagi !

Orgil di seasone 1 : sekarang gue sangat kuat ! lawan gue you Fucker

Aegis : ( pasrah ) apa mau lo ?

Orgil di seasone 1 : minta ayam lo…

Junpei : ( pasrah ) gue kira lo mau nantang kita bekelai

Orgil di seasone 1 : Ya IYALAH ! MASA YA IYADONG ? MULAN AJA PAKE JAMELAH MASA JAMI JAMI DONG ?

Junpei, Aegis and Minato : ( maksin pasrah ) * sing *….

Orgil di seasone 1 : ( nari nggak jelas+berteriak rock stars ) LAWAN GUE ! SEKARANG ! SEBELUM GUE PANGGIL MULAN JAMELAH !

Aegis : ( pasrah abis ) huh ? oh…. Udah deh, kita langsung all-out-attack…

Junpei : ( pasrah abis ) here our chance ! let's get them !

Minato : ( pasrah abis ) ATTACK !

Junpei : come back here you son of bitch !

Dan lalu… Aegis menembaki itu orgil, Minato mengklick mati pelahan, dan junpei melemparkana 900 bomb sekaligus lalu hasilnya sang orgil itu langsung menghilang dan lalu entah kenapa tiba tiba mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh tuan tanaka dari kurohitsuji yang lagi Minum the di depan mereka mereka langsung..

Minato : ( kaget ) eh, kok ?

Junpei : ( kaget ) ah !?

Aegis : ( kaget ) jangan jangan orgil tadi ?

Tanaka : ( tertawa sendiri ) ho…ho… ho…ho…

Minato, Aegis, Junpei : ( menonjok tanaka sampe luar angkasa ) APA MAKSUDNYA ITU ? DASAR SUKA MINUM CIELO MIST !

Cielo and Friends

Ketika itu Cielo lagi ngbrol ama serph di bar miliknya lalu dia terkaget akan sesuatu..

Cielo : ah, apaan nih ?

Serph : apaan apa ?

Cielo : kok perasaan gue ada yang ngomongin gue ye ?

Serph : kaya gimana ?

Cielo : ada yang bilang " DASAR SUKA MINUM CIELO MIST !"

Serph : emang nama lo Cielo Mist ?

Cielo : nggak cuman Cielo….

Tiba tiba datang Jin dan Chidori datang lalu..

Jin : pesan satu cielo mist !

Cielo : kau memesan ku ?

Jin : lo Cielo mist ?

Cielo : nggak… cuman cielo..

Jin : oh, gitu… kok nama ente kaya nama minuman ya ? jadi laper gue…

Cielo, chidori, serph : ( sweetdrop )

Bersambung

huaaa ! ngatuk sorry kalo nggak lucu. And disini Minato and Aegis pacaran… kalo anda mendukung Yukarixminato harap maklum… gue suka ama MinatoXAegis… jadi saya Mohon jangan bunuh saya ! saya teralu muda untuk di bunuh ! ( maksudnye ? lo aja yang paling tua di kelas lo sendiri fen… fen… )


	2. OMG ! AEgis Home

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** Pedas ! ayamnya pedas ( abis makan ayam goring buatan mama ) well, kemarin Shadows Kanji, Rise, and yukiko menjadi bahan olokan gue. Dan gue lupa nama panjang Aegis disini adalah Aegis Mizushima. He he…. Dan kali ini pertarungan antara calon menantu dan calon mertua akan dibeberkan…( di ilhami dari kisah lucu papa gue ngelamar mama gue ) dan ( mulai bernyanyi ) _SAKIT HATI KU, P5 REMUKAN HATIKU. TUK, MEMBENCI ATLUS ! DASAR ATLUS ***** _( berhenti bernyanyi ) masa nggak ada P4FES ? ****** ! dasar ****** padahal gue pingin banget melongo melihat Seta mati, boss battle berjalan, menang dan Credit roll pun berjalan, Dei menagisi Seta yang is dead dan opening pun di putar lagi ( mencuri kata kata orang * dihajar warga sekampung+ di tumbuk dei+ digebukin fans seta * )

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** setelah petulangan epic nan aneh tersebut Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Aegis karena jika suatu saat dia mati kena Bola gebok. Ansuransinya bisa dia kasih ama Aegis ato anaknya akan tetapi saat mereka mau merencankan pernikahan tersebut banyak kejadian aneh yang sangat aneh…

Setelah mereka bertiga mengirim tuan tanaka ke luar angkasa akhirnya mereka pun terdiam di jalan itu selama sejam…

Minato : * sing *… trus…

Junpei : trus apa ?

Minato : kelanjutan kita gimana ?

Aegis : kita ini masih di tengah jalan raya kan ?

Minato : iya..

Aegis : trus… kok kita….

Junpei : nggak ke tabrak ya ? gue kepingin ke tabrak…

Dan akhirnya pernyataan junpei di kabulkan Junpei langsung dilindas truk saat itu dan lalu Minato and Aegis langsung sweetdrop abis…

Minato : ( sweetdrop ) doa nya terkabul…

Aegis : ( sweetdrop ) iya..

Minato : ( pasrah ) mendingan kita pergi dari sini… sebelum kita di lindas truk

Aegis : ( pasrah ) ok….

Ketika itu Minato and Aegis melanjutkan perjalanan sampe ke rumah Aegis. Ketika sampai di mata Aegis rumahnya adalah surganya dan di Mata Minato rumah Aegis adalah nerakanya. Ketika itu mereka masuk ke rumah dan mama aegis sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut mereka..

Aegis : mama !

Mama Aegis : ( memeluk Aegis ) halo anakku !

Aegis : ayah, ibu.. ini Minato…

Mama Aegis : ( tersenyum ) senang bisa bertemu kembali

Minato : iya…

Mama aegis : silahkan masuk ! papa mu sudah menunggu..

Dan ketika mendengar kata kata " papa mu " minato langsung bermuka masam dan ketika itu mamanya langsung mengajak mereka ke ruang tamu. Disana ada papa Aegis lagi Minum teh dan ketika papa Aegis dan Minato saling berhadapan tiba tiba sambaran kilat keluar dari mata mereka berdua. Mama aegis tidak tinggal diam melihat itu akhirnya, mama Aegis menyuruh Minato and Aegis duduk. Lalu Face two face dengan mereka saat itu tatapan Minato and papa Aegis kaya orang bilang

Tatapan Minato : mau gue sate lo ?

Tatapan Papa Aegis : mau gue makan lo ?

Ketika itu kesunyian menerkam disana akhirnya dengan sedikit sweetdrop mama aegis langsung angkat bicara.

Mama Aegis : ( tersenyum+serius ) jadi, pernah menghamili wanita ?

Aegis : mama !?

Mama Aegis : mama ingin punya banyak cucu… jadi, mama tidak ingin pacarmu mandul

Minato : ano… saya tidak mandul nona Mizushima tapi…

Papa Aegis : ( tiba tiba bicara ) kamu Gay…

Minato : apa ?

Papa Aegis : kamu gay, jika anakku menikah dengan mu itu sama saja anakku aku jual..

Akhirnya mendengar kata kata itu Aegis and mama Aegis terdiam dan ketika itu Minato langsung jadi panas banget..

Minato : ( menatap Papa Aegis dengan tatapan serius dan menantang ) ok ! jika anda mau main jual jualan saya layani… anda jual saya beli !

Papa Aegis : ( menatap Minato ) ok, saya Jual ini cincin ini seharga Rp.1000…! TIDAK PAKE NAWAR

Keseriusan itu berubah menjadi Suasana ke sweetdropan di hati Minato, Aegis, dan Mama Aegis. Lalu dengan sweetdrop Minato langsung duduk manis di kursinya dan tediam. Ketika itu suasana menjadi diam disana surem lagi…

Aegis : ano…. Papa.. mama… mendingan kita makan yuk… kami udah lapar..

Mama Aegis : ide bagus… yuk kita makan ! mumpung tadi, ada burung goreng di jalan yang harganya Rp.1000 renyah banget loh, nak ! jadi mama beli, mama jadi pingin tau siapa yang masak trus beli dimana burung sebesar itu…

Ketika itu Aegis dan Minato mengingat kejadian saat dia pergi ke sini tadi lalu mereka nggak makan itu burung soalnya melihat burung itu membuat mereka teringat dua monster sebelumnya. ketika di Meja makan keempat orang itu kayanya ngomong dalam hati dari tadi…

Aegis : ( dalam hati ) dasar, antena manusia sialan ! gue hampir kehilangan Minato tadi, coba gue nggak tembak pake peluru 600 tadi udah keambil minato gue, kalo sampe minato ke ambil akan aku terror cewek itu da akan aku bunuh dia… anyway, nuntung nggak ada akihiko and mitsuru senpai… bisa kualat akihiko nanti kena Execution lagi…idih ! gue nggak mau membayangkan execution dari Mitsuru senpai… gue jadi keinget waktu kami masih SMA… waktu Akihiko di Execut ama Mitsuru saat itu… ih, males gue ngebayangin.. anyway aku harus cari cara buat membuat Minato nggak marah ama Papa ku dan juga sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya kami bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia..

Minato : ( dalam hati ) Gay sialan, kenapa sih benda itu ada di dunia ini ? menjijikan ! lebih menjijikan dari bola gebok anak SMP 4 yang ingusan itu. Coba kalo nggak ada remote ini ! pasti gue udah kehilangan cairan gara gara Muntah ngeliat gay itu… huek ! gue pingin muntah saat itu dan * sing * coba tukang pos sialan itu kecelakaan di jalan dan nggak menyampaikan suratnya ke pada Aegis… nggak jadi berabe urusannya. Gue benci banget ama papa Aegis… belagu baget, apa lagi sejak kejadian pesta waktu kami SMA itu… anjrit ! kenapa sih ada orang tua kaya gitu di dunia ini ?

Mama Aegis : ( dalam hati ) hm…, kayanya Minato masih marah dengan suami ku dengan kejadian waktu mereka berdua masih SMA ia sih itu memalukan suami ku melemparkan anak buah nya si cowok merah itu ke Minato hanya karena Minato nggak sengaja menendang dan menginjak kepala suami ku di toilet saat itu… * sing * kenapa suami ku masing tidak bisa memaklumi kejadian itu ? lagi pula Minato anak yang baik… udah kelihatan dari SMA, waktu dia main drama, menjaga Aegis, dan nilai nilainya waktu SMA… ya tuhan dia emang pria sempurna buat Aegis tinggal mengatur kapan mereka menikah kan ?…

Papa Aegis : ( dalam hati ) dasar, Minato sialan ! coba aku tidak kagen dengan Aegis dan istriku menulis surat yang ada tulisan " bawa si Minato juga ! " pasti Emo boy tidak akan datang lagi. Dasar, emo ! bikin aku sial waktu mereka SMA dulu ! coba Aegis nggak pacaran ama emo boy ini ! nggak berabe deh… dan kami tidak akan membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka…. Shit ! seandainya pemain boal gebok itu datang dan melemparkan bola gebok kearah kami…

Dan doa sang papa Aegis terkabul. Bola gebok tiba tiba datang dari arah jendela dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah empat orang itu sampai tertimbun oleh bola gebok tersebut..

Minato : ( keluar dari tumpukan bola gebok ) OMG ! ini lebih parah dari yang kemarin !

Aegis : ( keluar dari tumpukan bola gebok ) iya, setuju !

Papa Aegis : ( keluar dari tumpukan bola gebok ) ah, akhirnya bisa bernapas !

Mama Aegis : ( keluar dari tumpukan Bola ) wah… akhirnya

Minato : ( melihat papa Aegis sinis ) apakah anda menginginkan ini ?

Papa Aegis : maksud lo ? aku juga tidak ingin membahayakan diri sendiri !

Minato : siapa tau iya ?

Papa Aegis : ( panas ) YOU ARE SUCK AND A JERK !

Ketika itu lagu crystal dari mana khemia terputar dan Minato berteriak kaya Yuri lowental dan papanya berteriak kaya pengisi suara Seta souji yang ENG version ( aku lupa namanya )

Minato : ( panas ) WHAT !? JERK ? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM ?

Papa Aegis : JERK ! YEAH I THINK YOUR ARE JERK !

Minato : THAT'S IT, YOU GOING DOWN !

Papa Aegis : I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ! I GONNA KILL YOU !

Minato : ME TO ! YOU FUKING JERK !

Papa Aegis : FUCKING ?

Minato : FICKING !

Papa Aegis : DO YOU STILL KNOW ABOUT HOW DO YOU MAKE ME UP IN FUCKING SUNDAY ? WHE YOU STILL IN HING SCHOOL ? AND YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING THAT DAY IS THAT ? AND YOU CAN SEE… WHY I SO FUCKING ANGRY IN THERE ?

Minato : OH YEAH ? THAT BECAUSE YOU TO FUCKING GUY YOU THERE'S NO WAY TO WAKING YOU UP AND… ( dan meneruskan perang mulutnya )

Papa Aegis : YOU TO EMO BOY ! P4 MC BETTER THAN YOU ! YOU SUCH FUCKING SEAL IN P3 FES ! THAT CHANGECUTTER'S BOY VERY…. (meneruskan perang mulutnya )

Akhirnya Minato and Papa Aegis langsung perang mulut dengan saling melempar bola gebok yang ada. Dan tiba tiba si Junpei yang abis di lindas truk datang dan junpei yang gepeng kaya teddie langsung bugar kembali dan…

Junpei : ( marah marah ) STOP IT JERK ! YOU ACTING IS NOT SO… ( ditumbuk Minato and papa Aegis.. )

Minato and Papa Aegis : ( kompak ) SILENCE YOU JERK ! YOU ACTING IS NOT GOOD TO !

Ketika itu Junpei terlempar ke luar jendela dan seperti De ja vu. Dia langsung terlindas truk lagi. Ketika itu Aegis yang melihatnya pertamakali iba dan lalu ketika ambulan dan membawa junpei, terjadi kecelakaan lagi. Mobil ambulan menabrak truk pengantar pos. pas pas itu Ken dan Junpei terlempar ke dunia lain ( lebih tepatnya ke luar angkasa ).

Aegis : OMG…

Dan akhirnya kedua calon ayah dan anak itu udah kehabisan kata kata dan tiba tiba dari luar terdengar suara orang teriak yang membuat Minato yang berbicara langsung kalap dan bilang…

Minato : ( terkaget kaget ) eh, papa pacarku gay ! ( terulang ) eh, papa pacarku gay !

Aegis : What !? G-A-Y !?

Minato : nggak ! nggak ! bukan !

Papa Aegis, Aegis : HOW DARE YOU !

Minato : oo…

Tiba tiba tempat itu menjadi battle Area…

Papa Aegis : THIS JERK DOWN NOW ! WHAT YOU COMMAND ?

Aegis : ATTACK !

Papa Aegis : DIE YOU FUCKING JERK !

Dan lalu serangan All-Out-Attack dilancarkan saat itu Mama Aegis hanya bisa terdiam dan memiliki tanda Aer di kepala ketika melihat calon menantunya di hajar ama anak serta Suaminya…

Mama Aegis : ah….

**Psyschiater time ( ato apa itu.. aku nggak bisa nulis )**

Ketika itu mereka masih di ruangan yang sama kaya di Seasone 1 dan dokter yang sama serta benda benda yang sama termasuk yukari dan Akihiko serta bebek pembunuh itu..

Aegis : huh !? ada apa lagi ?

Dokter : lalu… kenapa hubungan kalian retak tadi ?

Minato : well, aku benci melihat papanya… sok banget !

Aegis : loh ? lo juga bilang Papa gue itu Gay kan ?

Minato : itu karena gue kaget !

Aegis : udah, bilang aja lo benci ama papa gue !

Minato : nggak aegis….

Tiba tiba papa aegis berada di tengah mereka dan lalu dengan senyum licik papanya langsung aja minta mereka…

Papa Aegis : putus aja !

Minato and Aegis : ( kompak ) nggak masih cinta !…

Papa Aegis : ( kecewa )….

Di kediaman Aegis…

Ketika itu Minato udah bonyok dan lalu Aegis dan papa Aegis melihatnya dengan sinis. Akhirnya minato langsung buka mulut soal sesuatu…

Minato : um…. Lo mau denger nggak…

Aegis and papa aegis : ( sinis ) denger apa ?

Minato : kalo P4 nggak ada edisi FESnya….

Keluarga Aegis : APA !? P4 NGGAK ADA FESNYA ? SUMPEH LO ?….

**St hermerlin Café..**

Entah kenapa Naoya dan Maki langsung berhenti mengobrol dan….

Maki and Naoya : APA !? P4 NGGAK ADA FESNYA ? SUMPEH LO ?

Gauken Hospital

Ketika itu si dokter brokoli eh… kecolongan maksudnya takuro yang lagi membantu Shin mengeluarkan sendok. Langsung berhenti membantunya dan dengan Shin yang sendoknya keluar dengan cara dia muntahkan dan Megumi yang tadi udah muntah langsung teriak.

Takuro, Megumi, Shin : APA !? P4 NGGAK ADA FESNYA ? SUMPEH LO ?

Seven sister office

Saat itu Tatsuya, Katsuya, Maya, and Jun yang lagi belajar matematika langsung kaget tapi…

Tatsuya, Katsuya, Jun : APA !? P4….. ( mulut nya di tutup ama Maya )

Maya : kita ganti kata katanya ! udah di ambil orang tadi ! let's think positif !

Tatsuya : trus, apa yang harus kita bilang ?

Maya :…. Oh gue dapet ide ( membisikan ide itu ke tiga character lain )

Tatsuya : 1,2,3…

Tatsuya, Katsuya, Maya, and Jun : OMG, P4 FES NGGAK AKAN PERNAH ADA ? OMG ! JEASUS !

SMPN 4 Tarakan…

Ketika itu anak anak kelas 8-2 lagi belajar kesenian. Lalu suasana santai itu berubah menjadi ricuh ketika sebuah bola gebok datang dan nempel di jendela lalu ketika itu jendelanya meledak dan seketika itu tulisan seperti pesan seram pun terbuat bertuliskan…

Tulisan seram : P4FES nggak bakalan keluar ! kasian deh lo !

Anak SMPN 4 pecinta persona : APA !? NGGAK BAKALAN KELUAR !? AYO KITA GEBOK ATLUS !

Ketika itu para anak SMPN 4 pergi entah kemana dan ketika itu hanya tinggal pelajar cewek disana dan hanya satu bangku yang nggak ada pemiliknya yaitu bangkunya Feny ( me ! )…

Pak Kurni :…. Di mana Feny ?

Ipah : Ikut ama laki laki pak….

Pak Kurni : oh, ayo kita lanjutkan aja !

Pelajar Cewek : Iya pak….

Junes

Lalu para Character P4 ketika itu lagi ngegosip dari pada kerja…

Seta : sialan ! P4 FES nggak bakalan keluar ! Fans kita bisa kurang nih….

Yosuke : idih, biarin ! yang penting kita bisa mengalahkan itu P3 udah biru gitu, pake adegan bunuh diri gitu, Mc nya emo, and ( menjelek jelekan persona 3 )

Ketika itu datang pedang Mitsuru dan langsung menancapkannya ke kepala Yosuke.

Seta : kualat lo…

Chie : idih, kenapa sih atlus tuh ? kaya nggak ada kerjaan aja ! sering buat orang patah hati…

Teddie : bener,kuma….

Yukiko : mendingan kita demo aja !

Naoto : demo ? demo gimana ?

Yukiko : ya demo…

Kanji : kan, ada demo masak, demo masa, demo kuliner, dan demo demo lainnya…

Yukiko : demo masa dan Demo Masak ?

Chie : here we go again….

Yukiko :…..hihi….

Seta : let's go guys…

Yukiko : hi….hi….

Rise : 1…..,2…….

Yukiko : emang gue harus ketawa ya ?

Semuanya langsung jatuh dan Sweetdrop ama Yukiko, soalnya mereka mengira si Yukiko mau ketawa karena sifat buruknya yang makin menggila aja…

**Aegis Home….**

Ketika itu Aegis Family udah reda sama kaya Minato mereka langsung aja duduk manis lagi dan mengobrol soal kepribadian minato…

Papa Aegis : jadi, apa kamu punya hewan ?

Minato : ah, iya… namanya S-L-E-E-P-W-I-T-H-Y-O-U-R-D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R !

Papa Aegis : Sleepwithyourdaugher ?

Minato : ah, iya….

Aegis : haha… um, papa… gimana kalo kita..

Ketika itu Hp Minato berbunyi ketika itu Minato mengangkatnya dan…

Minato : hello, Minato… Apa ? besok aku harus kerumah MAMA DAN PAPA !? TAPI…AW…MAN…ok deh,ma..

Aegis : siapa ?

Minato : papa dan mama ku mereka bilang aku harus pulang besok..

Mama aegis : mungkin kita juga bisa ikut… kita juga bisa membicarakan pernikahanmu sama ortumu kan?

Minato : ah, iya deh…

Papa Aegis : ( dalam Hati ) SETAN, coba nggak ada telphone dari orang tua Punk ini….tidak akan sampe beginikan ? dasar PUNK ! EMO !

Minato : ( dalam hati ) DASAR PUNK ! kenapa ortu gue nelphone gue di saat musuh bebuyutan gue ada ? emangnya belom cukup mereka membuat gue menderita ?

Bersambung

Huaaaaaa…………. Malam…… menjelang… TIGA HARI LAGI ! P4 AKAN HADIR DI TARAKAN ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! dan Anyway… kalo lo nggak percaya kalo P4Fes nggak akan ada silahkan baca di Blog gue di posting Persona 5 ? click linknya dan silahkan anda marah marah di depan komputer dan ikutilah Persona Lovers Forum Indo ok ? dan jangan lupa REVIEW !


	3. Power puff bencong dan rumah Minato

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** Anjrit, Sotoy, mampus lo Atlus !bener bener ! anjrit, sotoy, mampus lo Atlus sampe ngabulin pembuatan P5 yang Mcnya harus kita Edit dari Sex's, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, waktu dia sekolah dan lainnya !! kalo lo sampe kabulin dasar lo ANJRIT, SOTOY, MAMPUS LO ATLUS ! ( contoh orang paling malas nge edit characternya ). Dan untuk salary-chan dan Messiah-chan aku kutip sedikit ceritanya ya ? dan Anjrit, Sotoy mampus lo Ps gue !~ padahal gue udah sayang sayang…. Kok lo nggak mau nerima DVD Game P4 sih ? gue bunuh lo Ps ! gue makan lo Ps !

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** setelah petulangan epic nan aneh tersebut Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Aegis karena jika suatu saat dia mati kena Bola gebok. Ansuransinya bisa dia kasih ama Aegis ato anaknya akan tetapi saat mereka mau merencankan pernikahan tersebut banyak kejadian aneh yang sangat aneh…

dan ketika itu Minato bangun di pagi hari dan ketika di kamar mandi

Minato : ANJRIT ! **XXX** gue kemana ?

Dan ketika itu dia melihat kaca dan…

Minato : ANJRIT ! GUE JADI CEWEK !?

Dan lalu Minato bangun dari tidurnya…

Minato : ANJRIT !

Minato langsung terbangun dengan posisi duduk ketika itu badanya berkeringatan ia kayanya udah nggak kuat ama mimpi tadi. Soalnya **XXX** nya nggak ada ! dan dia berubah menjadi cewek…

Minato : amin… shukurlah gue nggak kaya Junpei ato Junko itu di Fanficnya Salary yang judulnya MixUp…ato apa itu…

Junpei/ Junko…

Junpei/Junko : kok perasaan gue pingin menghajar Minato ato Minako versi cowok ya ?

Kamar Minato

Minato : bener bener tadi mimpi buruk, gue !

Ketika itu Minato langsung berjalan menuju blangkon kamarnya dan lalu melihat langit dan ketika itu dia melihat bintang yang berformasi sesuatu…

Minato : wah, formasi bintang… ( ngeliat lebih teliti ) huh ? APAAN NIH !? FORMASI BINTANGNYA KOK KAYA RUMUS MATEMATIKA ?

Yup, formasi bintangnya itu menanyakan…

Luas sebuah persegi panjang adalah ( 2x2 + 3X – 9 ) cm2 dan panjang sisinya ( 4X+6 ) cm. Lebar persegi panjang itu adalah ?

ketika itu Minato pun terdiam seribu bahasa dan langsung melihat kearah lain karena soal itu soal ada lah soal yang paling susah di Olimpiade MTK….

Minato : formasi bintang apaan tuh ? kok rumus matematika ? ah, udah gue benci gue mendingan ngeliat formasi bintang itu yang bisa gerak gerak yang disana ! warna warni lagi..

Ketika itu ada sembilan cahaya yang lagi gerak gerak warnanya adalah Merah, Biru muda, dan Hijau. Dan well, warna mereka kaya warna power puff girl. Ketika itu tiga cahaya tiba tiba datang ke arah minato…

Minato : huh !? APA !?

Minato langsung pergi menghindar dari blangkon ia langsung bersembunyi di balik kasur dan ia melihat Power puff girl jatoh di blangkon itu ketika asapnya udah mulai ilang dia langsung melihat Power puff girl tapi..

Minato : ( suara pelan ) Anjrit, kaya Power puff girl tapi…. Kok bencong sih !?

Blossom bencong version : idih, kotor banget sih !

Bubble bencong version : iya nih, bikin kotor baju aja….

Buttercup bencong version : eh, lo denger nggak ada orang bilang " Anjrit, kaya power puff girl tapi…. Kok kaya bencong sih !? " ?

Blossom bencong version : nggak tuh ! mendingan kita hajar power puff girl ama Boys kitakan

Blossom, Buttercup, Bubble bencong version : ( kompak ) Power puff BENCONG !

Ketika mendengar " power puff BENCONG " si Minato udah mulai Ketawa nggak nyambung soal itu masa ada power puff bencong… kalo power puff di buat dari…

gula

garam

hal hal yang manis

dan cairan X

dan apakah bencong ini terbuat dari

gula yang banyak semut

garam kualitas rendah

hal hal yang keras dan bersifat kebencongan

dan cairan Burem X

Minato yang udah kelewatan itu nggak bisa mikir soal Power Puff jadi jadian ini dia langsung sweetdrop dan berdoa semoga Powerr puff bencong ini nggak menemukan dia di balik tempat tidur ketika itu dia berdoa kaya gini…

Minato : Ya tuhan… semoga itu para bencong nemuin gue, gue takut nanti kaya kejadian kaya itu lagi… Anjrit, gue nggak bisa ngebayangin deh, gue di cium ama Bencong untuk ke dua kalinya.. ( mulut komat kamit baca mantra supaya itu Power puff bencong nggak mendekat )

Ketika itu salah satu power puff itu mulai mendekati tempat tidur ketika itu Minato tambah shock dan tambah komat kamit mulutnya mulai baca Mantra, Ayat Al-Quran, Ayat yang ada di Injil, kitab agama budda, dan lain lain agar si Power puff bencong nggak mendekat. Semakin itu bencong medekat Minato langsung berfikiran…

Minato : Ah, ini mukin akhir dalam idup gue ! gue pingin buat surat ah…, tapi gue nggak bawa pulpen nggak punya kertas… pinjem ah…

Ketika itu dengan santai dia menghampiri power puff Bencong itu dan bertanya…

Minato : ada yang punya pulpen ?

Blossom versi bencong : ada nih… ( ngasih pulpen )

Minato : kertas ?

Bubble versi bencong : nih…. ( ngasih kertas )

Minato : tunggu gue sampe selesai dan lo boleh melanjutkan adegan tadi…

Power puff bencong : OK !..

Ketika itu Minato menuliskan surat wasiat buat Aegis dan ketika itu dia masih bingung menyusun kata katanya….

Minato : apa ya ?

Sejam kemudian…

Minato : Buat Aegis sayang… nggak cocok ah….

Power puff Bencong : udah ?

Minato : belum

Dua jam kemudian….

Minato : buat yang tersayang… IDIH ! kalo papanya baca nanti dia GR lagi !

Power puff Bencong : Udah ?

Minato : belum

Tiga jam kemuadian….

Minato : dari kekasih mu Minato…. HAH !? APA APAAN NIH !?

Power puff Bencong : Udah ?

Minato : belom….

Empat jam kemudian ….

Minato : Sayang… ku aku udah nggak selamat gara gara Power puff bencong ini… Nggak cocok ah…

Power puff Bencong : ( hilang kesabaran ) UDAH !?

Minato : Belom… lima menit lagi…

Power puff Bencong : LIMA MENIT MBAH MU ! INI EMPAT JAM LEBIH ! ( pake logat jawa )

Minato : ayolah, gue ini kan mau buat surat buat pacar !

Blossom versi bencong : oh gitu gimana kalo kami Nyanyi

Minato : ( udah takut ) nggak usah ! makasih…

Buttercup versi bencong : Lima menit lagi Ah.. Ah … AH

Minato : TIDAKKKKK !

Seketika itu teriakan minato membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah termasuk hantu dan serangga yang menggendap di sana… yeah…

Aegis time…

Aegis berjalan menuju kamar minato dengan rada ngatuk ketika itu dia membuka Pintu dan…

Aegis : * GAPS * HOW DARE YOU !?

Minato : Wait, Aegis is not like you thinking !

Aegis : You are jerk ! Power puff Bencong…

Power puff bencong : Huh ? but we pretty right ?

Minato : You are ugly thing I ever see..

Power puff bencong : What ?

Aegis : time to say good bye !

Aegis langsung menembaki Power puff Bencong ketika itu Power puff bencong langsung terlempar ke luar ruangan itu sambil berteriak ala bencong…

Power puff Bencong : ( kecentilan + berteriak kaya bencong ) OMG !

Minato : ( dalam ati ) bencong sialan ! hampir aja gue mau mendegar suara kebencongan mereka… untung ada Aegis…

Aegis : ( dalam ati )Bencong sialan ! lebih parah dari pada waktu kami kena bola gebok di Prinia…

Minato : Thanks Aegis…

Aegis : No Problem Minato.. hey, it already morning what should we do ?

Minato : I need some rest… power puff bencong make me Crazy

Aegis : Okay…

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali kekamar mereka dan sementara itu power puff bencong udah masuk kedunia mereka dan langsung bertarung ama Power puff boy dan power puff girl. Mereka bertarung sampe jam 06:00 pagi coba saat minato udah bangun dari tidurnya dan begitu dia udah siap dan mau nyiapin mobil buat pergi kerumah ortunya. Dia ngeliat Power puff Bencong yang namanya Blossom jatuh di mobilnya..

Minato : anjrit !? benda jahanam apaan nih ?

Blossom bencong version : aduh, baju eke jadi kotor deh ! ( ngeliat Minato ) ah, si Blue hair boy ! OMG you look so HOT

Minato : ( perasaan udah nggak enak ) Get off !

Blossom bencong version : come on ! you hot guy…

Minato : SOMEONE HELP ME !

Ketika itu minato langsung berlari menuju rumah aegis masuk ke dalam dan menguncinya ia langsung pergi ke tempat yang paling nggak bisa di liat orang dari jendela dan menghisap jempol disana….

Minato : bencong sialan !

Aegis : ada apa minato ?

Minato : ada bencong di luar ! dia mau ama aku lagi…

Aegis : APA !?

Ketika itu Aegis langsung pergi keluar dan menembaki si Blossom dan begitu selesai dia langusng masuk kembali dan mengabari soal kemenangannya melawan Blossom bencong version…

Aegis : udah hilang tuh…

Minato : masa ?

Aegis : iya !

Minato : Nggak bohong ?

Aegis : Nggak !

Minato : semuanya udah siap belom ?

Aegis : udah ! mama, dan papa ku udah ada di dalam…

Minato : Ok ! LET'S GO !

Di perjalanan

Minato persama papa Aegis lagi mengemudikan mobilnya ketika itu papanya Aegis pake baju seorang kapten pelaut dan minato tau itulah saat saat yang tepat untuk memeperbaiki hubungan mereka…

Minato : hm…. Jadi… tuan Mizushima tempat apa yang paling anda senagi ?

Papa Aegis : Pecinaan, rasanya aku ingin membawa mu serta yang lain kesana…

Minato : pecinaan ? aku juga suka tempat itu aku suka makanannya…

Papa Aegis : oh begitu…

Minato : Anyway, ( paketopi pelaut ) lebih baik kita harus sampai ke rumah ku dan lalu kita pergi kepecinaan…, Ayah…

Papa Aegis : ketika kau bilang Ayah kepadaku, rasanya aku berubah pikiran rasanya aku ingin memebawa mu kejalan 27th street dan mengabil kayu lalu memukul mu disana…

Minato : * glup * lupakan… tuan Mizushima…

Dan perjalanaan di lanjutkan sampai ke rumah keluarga Arisato…

Arisato Home…

Ketika itu rumah itu terlihat sepi karena sangking besarnya. Ketika itu mereka melihat seorang pria berambut biru lagi salto kagak jelas di taman. Dan dalam ati Minato…

Minato : ( dalam Ati ) Anjrit, itu pasti papa tiri gue….

Papa Aegis : itu ayah mu ?

Minato : bukan…, papa tiriku…

Papa Aegis : oh…

Ketika itu mereka pun sampai. Setelah mereka memarkirkan mobilnya mereka turun dari mobil dan.

Aegis : ( bisik bisik ) itu papa mu ?

Minato : bukan papa Tiriku…

Aegis : oh… begitu…

Papa tiri Minato : selamat datang di Arisato Home…

Papa Aegis : jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi ?

Papa tiri Minato : hanya salto biasa…

Papa Aegis : oh…

Minato : hai, Dad…

Papa tiri Minato : hey, my son ! so, who is you girl you will married ?

Minato : ( nunjuk Aegis ) this girl dad..

Papa tiri Minato : Nice choice…

Minato : Thanks dad…

Aegis : um, should we go to your house ?

Papa tiri Minato : Sure, let's go…

Ketika itu di rumah minato. Minato ternyata nggak kalah dari mitsuru, Minato ternyata keluarganya turun temurun menjadi polisi. Karena itu lah rumahnya Glamors… dan ketika itu mereka pun diceritakaan soal sejarah keluarga Arisato…

Papa tiri Minato : jadi, keluarga kami sejak empat decade yang lalu menjadi Kepala Organisasi kepolisian terbesar dan Minato adalah generasi ke 10 di keluarga kami…

Papa Aegis : sebelum itu ?

Papa tiri Minato : keluarga kami adalah wakil asisten yang baik !

Mama Aegis : sebelum itu ?

Papa tiri Minato : keluarga kami adalah orang yang pindah kesini karena kami ada problem negara…

Aegis : sebelum itu ?

Papa tiri Minato : Petani….

Minato : udah, deh… mendingan kita pergi aja ke ruang tamu dan ngobrol ama mama…

Papa tiri Minato : bener juga ! ayo

Mereka langsung menuju ke ruang tamu dan lalu…

Bersambung

ah, sekarang Arisato-chan kena peraturan maen internet cuman Sabtu and minggu soalnya ada olimpiade MTK…


	4. AH ! Hing School Musican

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** ah… ( ketakutang ½ mati ) aduh, gue ngerusakin Printernya om gue… * glup * semoga dia nggak pake printer lemarX…. Dan nggak ngeliat Tintanya… ( gemetaran gue ) dan selamat Hari natal ! ( sambil membuat Black forest ) well, Natalan kali ini aku dapat *****. Oops, sensor… He he he he ( ada aura nggak enak di belakang gue ). Ah, gue males latihan buat perlombaan Tennis… udah ikut Olimpiade math… Pertandingan Tennis pula… CAPEK ! * dibunuh *

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** setelah petulangan epic nan aneh tersebut Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Aegis karena jika suatu saat dia mati kena Bola gebok. Ansuransinya bisa dia kasih ama Aegis ato anaknya akan tetapi saat mereka mau merencankan pernikahan tersebut banyak kejadian aneh yang sangat aneh…

Ketika itu Minato dan keluarga Aegis menemui mamanya yang lagi Minum teh ketika itu minato langsung menghampiri Mamanya tersebut dengan senyum manis….

Minato : Mama !

Mama Minato : halo anak ku..

Minato : ano, kudegar mama punya pembantu baru ya ?

Mama Minato : ah, iya… mama dapat tiga orang ! mau liat siapa pembantu barunya ?

Minato : boleh…

Ketika itu mamanya langsung memanggil tiga pembantu barunya dan lalu…

Minato : KALIAN !? ( masang kuda kuda mau menyerang )

Tiga pembantu baru : You AGAIN ! ( masang kuda kuda mau menyerang juga )

Aegis : it Can't be ! ( masang kuda kuda nyerang juga… )

Minato : You are…

Mama Minato : ada apa ini ?

Aegis : mereka itu adalah…

Papa Aegis : ( penasaran ) Siapa ?

Aegis : pasti tidak salah lagi mereka adalah…..

Papa tiri Minato : ( penasaran ) Siapa ?

Aegis : Mereka itu memang adalah…

Mama Aegis : ( penasaran ) siapa sayang ?

Aegis : mereka adalah….

Mama Minato : ( penasaran ) Adalah…….

Aegis : POWER PUFF BENCONG !

Mama Aegis/Minato and Papa Aegis/tiri Minato : APA POWER PUFF BENCONG !?

Minato : ( kaya Narator di Powerpuff Girl ) iya, mereka power puff bencong yang mendedikasi Hidupnya untuk melawan wanita cantik dan membuat diri mereka cantik didunia ini.

Mama Aegis/Minato and Papa Aegis/tiri Minato : Iyak….. ( jijik )

Ketika itu entah kenapa lagi Junpei datang. Dia kaya Mumi di The MUMMY ( ato film apa itu ) ia langsung berjalan menuju Minato dan spontan para power puff bencong itu takut ama Junpei. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di belakang minato dan memanggilnya…

Power puff Bencong : KYAAA ! PANGERAN BERAMBUT BIRU ! TOLONG KAMI…

Minato : ( ngambek ) APA !? LO PIKIR GUE MAU NGEBANTU LO SETELAH SUKSES MEMBUAT GUE KETAKUTAN SAMPE BACA MANTAR SAMPE SURAT SURAT YANG ADA DI KITAB SELURUH KITAB SUCI AGAMA ? NAJIS GUE BANTUIN LO !

Power puff bencong : ah, kalo gitu….'

Mereka kaya di Power Puff girl Z , mereka langsung memanggil cincin ajaibnya dan berubah…

Yang warna merah : BENCONG, Blossom !

Yang warna biru : BENCONG, Bubble !

Yang warna hijau : BENCONG, Buttercup !

Ketika mereka berubah Minato dan lainnya langsung pasrah dan pingin muntah ngeliat mereka bertiga yang udah kaya power puff bencong itu. Minato langsung teriak…

Minato : WOI, itu bukan…

BUAK ! Junpei langsung ditumbuk ama Power puff Bencong buttercup dan Junpei langung terlempar ke sebuah tempat Sampah…

Aegis : Ah !? Junpei ! HOW DARE YOU POWER PUFF BECONG ?

Power puff bencong : dia kan serem jadi harus di musnahkan iyakan Pangeran Minato..

Minato : ( takut ) huh ? sejak kapan gue jadi pangeran lo semua ?

Power puff bencong : sejak tadi….

Minato : eh, Mendingan lo pada pergi sana, pergi… ! pergi…! Pergi… !

Bencong Bubble : tapikan kami mau membangkitkan Kakumei (arti Kakumei : Revolusi)

Entah kenapa Junpei tiba tiba datang lagi dan…

Junpei : APA !? Mau membangkitkan Kakuei ( Note : Kakuei itu dari Kakuei Tanaka, mantan perdana mentri jepang yang meninggal pada tahun 1993 )!? Tapikan dia sudah lama meninggal….

Lalu Bencong Bubble langsung menampar Junpei sampai terlempar dan menyetuh dinding. Ketika itu sambil marah marah Bencong Bubble Berteriak kearah Junpei…

Bencong Bubble : Aku bilang Kakumei ! bukan KAKUEI !

Bencong Buttercup : apalagi, kami mau Okosun Kakumei dengan Minato-sama…( Okosun Kakumei artinya : membangkitkan Revolusi )..

Junpei : APA !? Istri ( Note gue : Junpei degernya OKUSAN artinya istri ) Minato itu SI KAKUEI ? kok baru tau !?

Minato : ( lebay ) ya, kami menikah berdua saja di gereja Hawai tahun lalu…

Junpei : Jadi….., Jadi….. kok lo nggak bilang bilang sih ?

Minato langsung memukul Si Junpei sampai DOWN dengan sarung tinjunya. Lalu Minato meneriakinya

Minato : TENTU AJA NGGAK DODOL ! MANA MUNGKIN GUE MENIKAH AMA ORANG YANG UDAH LAMA MATI ? DIA MENINGGAL TAHUN 1993 ! DAN INI 2009 !

Bencong Blossom : Mendingan kita All-Out-Attack yuk, pangeran !

Minato : ( pasrah ) ok… ok….

Battle Area langsung terbentuk ketika itu yang meminta adalah si Bubble…

Bencong Bubble : Yes, YES, YES ! the Enemy Down !

Akan tetapi sebelum Minato menjawab…

Bencong Bubble : ! nwoD ymenE eht ! SEY, SEY, seY

Semua yang nggak ngerti bahasa planet itu langusng SWEETDROP dan langusung mencari kamus dari bahasa Jepang sampe Bahasa ORGIL…

Minato : Aegis… lo dapet nggak ?

Aegis : nggak…

Minato : Papa Tiri ? Mama ?

Papa tiri Minato : nggak…

Mama Minato : belum sayang….

Minato : um…, Ny. Mizushima… Tn. Mizushima…

Papa and Mama Aegis : belum…

Minato : eh, bencong Blossom and Bencong Buttercup ?

Bencong Blossom : Belum…

Bencong Buttercup : nggak tau….

Minato : aahh…. Udah ! Bubble di ganti in ama Aegis…

Aegis : ok !

Dan di ulang lagi lalu…

Aegis : let's strike while the iron still hot !

Minato : MATI LO !

Aegis : ATTACK !

All-Out-attack diluncurkan ke Junpei. Dan setelah selesai para bencong kembali ke bentuk aslinya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Teh untuk Minato dan yang lain, si Junpei di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan Minato and other's langsung duduk dan menggobrol soal pernikahaan Minato and Aegis.

Minato : ( bisik bisik ) um, jadi…

Aegis : ( bisik bisik ) yang pasti tidak usah mengambil tema soal Kakuei….

Minato : aku tau… itu mimpi buruk apalagi ketika Junpei bilang…

Aegis : ( menutup mulup Minato ) shut up….

Minato : ok…

Mama Aegis : jadi, kalo pernikahan mereka dilakukan di Wedding Hall itukan lebih bagus…

Minato and Aegis : APA !? WEDDING HALL !?

Mama Aegis : tapi itukan bagus… setelah kalian menikah foto kalian akan dipajang di depan wedding hall untuk menandakan kalau kalian sudah menikah disitu…

Minato and Aegis : But…., But…., But….

Mama Minato : itu bagus juga… Papa dan mama Juga menikah disana…

Minato : papa yang mana ?

Mama Minato : ( menunjuk papa tiri Minato ) papamu…yang ini !

Minato : oh…

Papa Aegis : tapi aku setuju dengan mereka ! tidak usah ada pernikan di Wedding Hall…

Aegis : itu benar…

Ditengah tengah pembicaraan itu para bencong datang dengan lebaynya dan membawa teh setelah meletakan tehnya mereka langsung berdiri didekat mereka…

Aegis : ugh…

Minato : kenapa Aegis ?

Aegis : begini loh….

Ketika itu entah kenapa, apakah dari sulap… Santet, ilmu hitam…. Ato apa ruang tamu keluarga Arisato tiba tiba menjadi gelap dan penerangan ditujukan ke Aegis dan entah kenapa Music When Moon Reaching Out Star's yang model baru di putar dan Aegis mulai menyanyi tapi suaranya kaya Maaya Sakamoto…

Aegis : _I've never felt like so miserable….I've never felt like thinking this will last forever…._

Dan entah kenapa…. Tiba tiba terjadi seperti keluarga bernyanyi… Minato langsung bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya bagaikan ya… kaya penyanyi cowok yang dijepang…

Minato : _Baby stay with me you gotta tell me your love came all over me_

Aegis : _I never felt like so different now It doesn't seem like we've been far apart turn me so jealous_

Minato : _My_ _life'll turn out it doesn't seem like it could be last for my life_

Minato and Aegis : ( kompak ) _When stars're smiling at moon wonder how they look in your eyes Just dialing your number failing to press the last two pray in the heart_ _When the moon's reaching starts if you hold me tight Feeling heart best so close will this last long?_

Dan… mereka meneruskan nyanyiannya dengan duet Bagaikan pasangan Abadi dan menyebabkan…

Papa Aegis terkejut bukan main

Papa Tiri Minato melotot kagum

Mama Aegis and Minato menagis tersedu sedu ngeliat anak meraka yang cocok

Power puff bencong cemburu dengan Aegis

Anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 yang cewek Ngambek dan kesel ama Aegis yang cowok Patah hati gara gara Aegis ama Minato..

Dan Autor yang ketiduran sangking bosennya ama Minato and Aegis sedang mesra mesraan lalu Autor dihajar ama Pecinta MinatoXYukari dan pemilik Warnet.

Dan hal itu tak berselang lama ketika Ken, Akihiko, and Shinjiro datang dengan cara memecahkan kaca rumah Minato dan…

Ken, Akihiko, and Shinjiro : _kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu… tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku.. ? lelah hati ini menyakinkanmu…. Cinta ini membunuhku…_

Ketika itu semuanya langsung sweetdrop Minato langsung ngelawan mereka…

Minato : _dia milikku bukan milikmu ! dia untukku bukan untuk mu ! pergilah kamu sekarang juga ! janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi ! DIA UNTUKKU !_

Ken, Akihiko, and Shinjiro : _Dia untukku ! bukan untukmu !_

Minato : _dia milikku ! bukan milikmu…… _

Ken, akihiko, And Shinjiro :_ liatlah nanti !_

Minato : _liatlah saja ! jangan lah kamu banyak bermimpi ohhh…. Dia untuk aku…_

Ken, akuhiko and Shinjiro : _bukan ! dia untuk aku !_

Entah kenapa Metis and Mitsuru tiba tiba datang kesana dan memarahi Shinjiro calon suami Metis dan Akihiko calon suami Mitsuru

Metis : Shinjiro !?

Shinji :* glup * …

Metis : _kubawa kau melayang tinggi dan kuhempaskan kebumi ! ku mainkan sesuka hati dan aku tinggal pergi…..i…_

Shinji : but, _You raise me up ! so I can stand for hours…. You raise me UP ! so I can be see…_

Metis : _I will… burnd my dread… I will break the Cain and run to see sun light again !_

Shinji : _I though to told you to shit down or hit ground, my bond nox want to hit ground who will stoping this ? you gotta damn right ! _

Metis : _shut up and let me go ! I tought to told you so… and now… just SHUT UP AND LET ME GO HEY !_

Ketika itu Shinji and Metis perang mulut melalui lagu dan kini giliran Akihiko and Mitsuru…

Mitsuru : AKIHIKO !

Akihiko : Ghaaaa !?

Mitsuru : _lelaki buaya darat buset ! aku tertipu lagi uwouwo… mulutnya manis sekali tapi hati bagai serigala uwowow ku tertipu lagi oh… uwowo ku tertipulagi ohuwo…_

Akihiko : Wait Mitsuru !

Mitsuru : …?

Akihiko : _aku memang pencinta wanita… namun ku bukan buaya… ! yang setia pada seribu gadis.. ku hanya mencintai dia… _

Mitsuru : APA !? _kau pikir aku akan tergoda ? saat kau bisikan kata cinta kau pikir aku seperti mereka yang mudah saja berimu semua ? aku berbeda aku tak sama ! aku bukanlah sebuah boneka ! aku berbeda aku tak sama yang ku inginkan hanyalah cintaaaaaa!!!! Huwooooo !_

Akihiko : _biarlah ku simpan… sampai nanti aku… berada di sana… dengarlah dirimu dalam kedamaian… ingatlah cinta ku… kau tak terlihat lagi… namun cintaku abadi… huwoooooo….._

Ketika itu Akihiko langsung well, patah hati banget dan menyebabkan para Fans Akihiko jadi Lebay dibuatnya…

Minato : TUNGGU ! APAAN SIH NIH ? HING SCHOOL MUSICAL ?

Lainnya : nggak…

Minato : trus ngapain kita nyanyi ?

Lainnya : nggak tau…

Entah kenapa suasana jadi gelap ketika Yukari and Fuuka datang dan…

Yukari : _Now I lost it… I know I can kill…_

Fuuka :_ the truth exide_( aku nggak bisa nulisnya T_T ) _behind the gate…_

Dan sekali lagi… si Junpei datang dengan horror…

Junpei : _Khusumareta hitoki aru makuso…_ ( dan meneruskan nyanyian lagu berjudul Howling )

Minato : UDAH DIAM !

Entah kenapa setelah teriakan Minato lampu Mati dan….

Bersambung

YEAH ! DARKER THAN BLACK SONG OPENING IS ROCK'S ! BABY ! dan akhirnya aku menemukan permainan baru bernama " Polo " dan mungkin akan masuk di next episode… ok soal Pararodi lagu adalah…

Shut up and Let me go form The ting tings

Buaya darat dari Ratu / Duo Maya / Maia Estianti / May-Chan

Burnd my dread Op dari P3/Shouji Meguro/Yumi kawamura

Mass detruction P3FES dari P3/Shouji Meguro/Lotus Juice

When moon Reaching star's dari P3/ Shouji Meguro

Howling dari Darker than black Op 1

Dan masing banyak lagi dan Judulnya 100 % lupa namanya…

**Khayalan tingkat Tinggi…**

Gue : Anjrit ! kok guru gue kok…

Minato : mati kesantet ?

Junpei : weh ! berarti cara matinya kaya Mokorin dong !

Gue : masa ? gue kira Mokorin mati dibunuh ama si Gila Adachi…

Minato : tapi itupun didukung dengan dukungan Seta dkk !

Gue : ( ngeliat Seta dkk ) ah ! gue ngerti….

Ketika itu gue melihat Seta dkk lagi berdoa di Kuil dengan penuh ya…. Keseriusan disana gue dengan santai langsung…

Gue : mendingan gue mau ke Gereja trus ke mesjid…

Minato : mau berdoa ye ?

Gue : iye…. Bagusan dimana ? gereja ato mesjid ?

Minato : gereja…

Junpei : mesjid….

Gue : ( sweetdrop )…gue tulis aja deh… ke santa

Minato : eh !? mau apa ?

Gue : gue pingin seluruh guru yang menyebalkan di sekolah gue mati…, dan dapet pistol buat nembak orang…

Minato and Junpei : ( ketakutan ) oh… ok !


	5. wedding

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** akh, kejuaran sialan ! gue harus latihan Extra…. Belajar Extra ! nggak ada waktu buat Fanfiction lagi ! tapi well, belakangan ini ceritanya nggak nyambung ya ?

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** setelah petulangan epic nan aneh tersebut Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Aegis karena jika suatu saat dia mati kena Bola gebok. Ansuransinya bisa dia kasih ama Aegis ato anaknya akan tetapi saat mereka mau merencankan pernikahan tersebut banyak kejadian aneh yang sangat aneh…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ketika itu seluruh kota lampu Mati dan membuat

Cewek berteriak histeris

Cowok ngambil kesempatan

Anak SMP 4 yang laki lakinya mencuri kesempatan yang ceweknya histeris lebay kecuali feny yang masih santai maen PSP dalam kelas ( ketahuan ) sambil meninju cowok yang cari kesempatan

Power puff bencong mencari Minato

Dan Minato lagi melarikan diri dari power puff bencong

Minato : anjrit ! apa apaan sih nih… pergilah kau Power puff bencong !

Power puff bencong : nggak mau ! Kami mau ama pangeran Minato

Minato : NAJIS ! Woi, tolong !

Akihiko : shinjiro yuk kita Bantu pake jurus !

Shinjiro : Jurus apa ?

Akihiko : YA JURUS !

Shinjiro : iya jurus apa ?

Akihiko : yang itu…

Shinjiro : YANG ITU APA ?

Akihiko : tuh, lo jurus mantep kita !

Shinjiro : oh, aku tau !

Akihiko : apa nama Jurusnya ?

Shinjiro : GOYANGT DUYU !

Akihiko : BUKAN ITU ! ITU JURUSNYA ANAK SMP 4 KALO AJEP AJEP…NGGAK JELAS…

**Sementara itu di SMP 4**

Enapa walaupun mati lampu anak SMP 4 masih sempet sempetnya Nari…

Budi : tu, wa, ga , pat, DJ !

Dj SMP 4 ( si Feny and Aris ) : _ayo goyang… duyu… uu…uuu…uuu_

Ketika itu serentak anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 langsung nari goyang Duyu sambil degerin Music Goyang duyu yang datang entah dari mana…

**Arisato Home**

Ketika itu Shinjiro and Akihiko langsung terbengong bengong melihat anak SMP 4 lagi goyang duyu nggak jelas di SMP 4.

Shinjiro : AH ! AKU INGAT !EMPEROR AND HIERO SUPER SLAMP !

Akihiko : akhirnya ingat juga… !

Entah kenapa Presenter Akhirnya datang juga datang dan langsung bersalaman dengan Shinjiro and Akihiko

Presenter : Akhirnya… Ingat juga jadi gimana perasaan anda tadi di Sketsa tadi ?

Shinjiro : wah, gemetaran saya… soalnya ada power puff bencong

Akihiko : beneran… Seru banget ! GOKIL !

Presenter : nah, itu dia penampilan dari Emperor and Hiero di Episode Persona 3 Player character..

Minato : WOI ! INI BUKAN ACARAN 'AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA ' ATO ' AKHIRNYA INGET JUGA ' ! TOLONGIN GUE DONG ADA POWER PUFF BENCONG NIH ! EH… MAMA AKU MASUK TV !

Seketika itu semua penonton langsung sweetdrop ama Minato yang masih dikejar kejar ama Power puff bencong dan masih sempet sempet ngasih salam ama mamanya soalnya masuk TV…

Presenter : ah… aku pergi aja.. Bye Bye…

Akihiko and Shinjiro : Bye !

Akihiko : di ulangi…

Shinjiro : ok…

**DI ULANGI…**

Ketika itu Shinjiro and Akihiko langsung terbengong bengong melihat anak SMP 4 lagi goyang duyu nggak jelas di SMP 4.

Shinjiro : AH ! AKU INGAT !EMPEROR AND HIERO SUPER SLAMP !

Akihiko : akhirnya ingat juga… !

Shinjiro : kalo gitu Ayo ! ( ngeluarin Kapak )

Akihiko : HEY, POWER PUFF BENCONG KAU AKAN KALAH ! ( pake Sarung tangan )

Shinjiro : TERIMALAH !

Akihiko : JURUS LEMPARAN PAKAIAN DALAM MITSURU dan GOYANGAN METIS DARATINGGI !

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK !!!!**

Shinjiro langsung memukulkan Kapaknya ke akihiko yang bilang jurus pakaian dalam Mitsuru and Metis daratinggi….

Shinjiro : GILA KAU ! KAU MAU KITA DI EKSEKUSI ? trus gue dihajar ama Metis ?

Metis : SHINJIRO !

Shinjiro : * glup *…

Mitsuru : AKIHIKO !

Akihiko : * glup *…

Mitusuru and Metis : EXECUTION !

Shinjiro and Akihiko : NO !!!!!!

**#$%#$^$%&%^!$~$!#$%#^#$%&^%%%%&%^ ---- ( disensor lebay )**

**Diulangi…**

Ketika itu Shinjiro and Akihiko langsung terbengong bengong melihat anak SMP 4 lagi goyang duyu nggak jelas di SMP 4.

Shinjiro : AH ! AKU INGAT !EMPEROR AND HIERO SUPER SLAMP !

Akihiko : akhirnya ingat juga… !

Shinjiro : kalo gitu Ayo ! ( ngeluarin Kapak )

Akihiko : HEY, POWER PUFF BENCONG KAU AKAN KALAH ! ( pake Sarung tangan )

Shinjiro : TERIMALAH !

Akihiko : JURUS EMPEROR AND HIERO SUPER SLAMP ! DAN GOYANGAN DUYU ANAK SMP 4 !

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Tiba tiba datang Bola kecil dan meledak ledak dibawah kaki Akihiko and Shinjiro ketika itu mereka pun melihat dari mana asal Bola itu…

Shinjiro : GILA KAU AKIHIKO ! KITA JADI KENA BOLA MILIK ANAK SMP 4 LAGI !

Akihiko : Anjrit, ini lebih parah dari BOLA GEBOK MEREKA !

Anak SMP 4 kls 8-2 : ITU JURUS KAMI WAKTU AJEP AJEP DI KELAS DAN NGGAK ADA GURU ! SINI LO ! MATI LO KENA BOLA POLO KAMI ! MATI !

Akihiko and Shinjiro : * glup *…

Anak SMP 4 kls 8-2 : SIAP ?

Akihiko : shinjiro maafkan aku tadi… sampe kita di Eksekusi..

Shinjiro : tenang.. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..

Anak SMP 4 kls 8-2 : MULAI !

Ketika itu bola yang berada di depan stick kayu mereka langsung mereka lempar dengan cara mendorong kayu itu kearah bolanya dan bolanya langsung mental dan..

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Seketika itu Shinjiro and Akihiko ditemukan Gosong di tempat itu seketika ketika itu beberapa anak SMP 4 itu langsung berkomentar…

Feny : Dasar manusia tidak berguna !

Budi : Bisanya cuman ngambil JURUS AJEP AJEP KAMI !

Chandra : anjrit, sotoy, mampus lo !

Megawati : dasar petinju and Wiro sableng nggak berguna !

Dan lalu mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santai ketika itu seluruh orang yang ngeliat langsung sweetdrop ama Mereka akhirnya giliran Aegis and Yukari yang beraksi…

Aegis : mereka emang nggak bisa diharapkan…

Yukari : kalo gitu….

Ketika itu Yukari and Aegis mengeluarkan Pistol illegal yang bisa menembakan 160 peluru sekali tembak dan langsung musnah…

Yukari : YOU GOING DOWN !

Aegis : I NEED YOUR HELP !

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr**

Ketika itu entah kenapa tiba tiba ada ledakan dari misil orang palestina yang nyasar ke Iwatodai. Dan langsung meledak disana…

Yukari :AH !? misilnya Palestina !

Aegis : Wah ! ternyata mereka Ajak perang !

Yukari : AYO KITA KESANA ! BAWA MASA !

Aegis : ayo !

Minato : WOI AEGIS TRUS GIMANA PERNIKAHAN KITA ? KAN MAU MENIKAH BESOK !

Aegis : sejak kapan kita mau menikah besok ? kapan perencanaanya ?

Minato : TADI, SEBELUM KITA NANYI AND MATI LAMPU ! KITA NIKAH DI WEDDING HALL PAKE BAJU PENGANTIN MAMA AND PAPA TIRI GUE !

Aegis : emang bener ?

Ketika itu Aegis melihat ortunya and ortunya Minato lagi Minum the ama Fuuka, Ken and Junpei dengan santai…

Mama Minato /Aegis and papa Aegis/tiri Minato : Iya…

Aegis : kalo.. gitu… KEN !GANTIKAN AKU BUAT PERANG !

Ketika itu tidak pandang bulu tenyata Junpei yang terlempar dan menjadi Misil ke negara palestina dan beneran aja… perang dunia langsung terjadi karena salah paham itu… ketika itu Minato langsung berhenti dikejar ama POWER Puff bencong dan…

Minato : Anjrit ! kenapa yang belom ada yang bantuin gue sih ! COBA LAMPUNYA NYALA !

Entah kenpa lampu langsung nyala dan tiba tiba Alicia Keys and temen cowoknya langsung nyanyi Another Way to die…

Minato : Lho ? kok penyanyi Sountrack James bond….

Alicia Keys : _Another way to die….. hey yeah…_

Ketika itu semuanya langsung sweetdrop lagi dan lalu mereka berkumpul ketempat yang aman…

Minato : rencananya ceritanya Aku ama Aegis mau nikah.. tapi kok…

Suara Gue : HEH BACA BETUL BETUL ! ADA KATA KATA BANYAK KEJADIAN ANEH DODOL ! AKU ITU MASIH BAIK MAU NIKAHIN LO AMA AEGIS KALO AMA YUKARI ? MAU LO ? SI YUKARI ITU CEWEK YANG PALING GUE BENCI SETELAH RYOJI ANJ*** TERSEBUT !

Ken : wah, Autor ngomong jorok !

Suara Gue : ( nulis ken mati dengan death note ) MATI LO KEN 30 DETIK LAGI..

Ken : ooo…

**30 detik kemudian…**

Ken : ugh.., Minato-senpai… maaf… aku akan…

Minato : KEN, NO… !!!!!

**Di Tv…**

Pembaca berita di metro Tv : dan berita terbaru hari ini adalah salah satu anggota SEES Ken amada mati karena serangan jantung.. ayo kita doakan polisi anak anak nan cebol itu tenang bersama mamanya disurga ato pun Neraka..

Ken : ( melempar tombak ) DASAR PEMBACA BERITA SIALAN GUE NGGAK CEBOL DAN BUKAN ANAK ANAK ! DASAR SIAL LO !

**BACK to Arisato Family Home**

Minato : NO ! KEN ! Bagaimana cara gue ngehidupin dia ?

Suara gue : ha ha ha untuk menghentikan semuanya lo harus nikah ama Aegis… SECEPATNYA !

Minato : ok… ok…

Aegis : kami ngerti Mbah…

Suara gue : besok.. jam lima sepuluh lo udah harus nikah… gue undang… um…. Wah, daftarnya panjang…

Minato : oh.. bacakan aja…

Fuuka : iya.. pasti kami sanggup denger…

Suara gue : ok deh… dari seluruh chacter Csi, kalo Csi NY um,… Mac taylor, stella, Danny, trus.. Falck abis itu banyak deh… di CSI Miami… Haritio, trus.,. um…

**20 Jam kemudian.. **

Suara gue : dan… terakhir Character dari House…

Ketika itu Minato dkk udah kelihatan nggak kaya orang idup lagi, dia udah tidur gitu sampe orang yang perang itu dihiraukan…

Suara gue : BANGUN !!!!

Minato dkk : ada MALING !

Suara gue : BUKAN ! INI UDAH MAU JAM 10 PAGI ! CEPETAN NIKAH SANA !

Minato : oh.. iya

Aegis : aduh… Fuuka bantuin dong !

Fuuka : eh !? iya ! WOI ! penyihir di Harry poter yang peduli dengan kecantikan Bantuin dandanin Aegis yang cewek dan cowok dandanin Minato !

Penyihir Kecantikan. : OK BOS !

Dan sedikit tring, trang, tring, tung, and BRANG jadi deh,…. Cindrella Aegis dan Pangeran Minato…

Minato : pergi kemana…?

Aegis : um… WEDDING HALL !

Dan sedikit tring, trang, tring, tung, and BRANG mereka dapet Mobil tapi sayangnya Mobil polisi… akhirnya…

Minato : let's go aegis

Aegis : ok !

Minato and Aegis : ( masuk ) let's ( menyalakan mobil ) Go ( memakaikan sabuk ) Wedding ( menyalakan Sireni ) HALL !

Dan booommm mereka langsung meluncurke Wedding hall dengan sedikir adegan Hot Fuzz ketika itu,… entah kenapa ada penjahat dan akhirnya mau tidak mau sepasang pengantin itu menghadapinya dengan cara professional… Bang bang ! penjahat Down… dan mereka pun melucur lagi tapi…

Aegis : SWANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato : A !?

Minato langsung menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak… dan lalu… Aegis mengambil angsa itu ke dalam mobil du Jok belakang dan lalu menjalankan mobil kembali. Ketika itu…. Sunyi dirasakan oleh mereka berdua ato dibilang bertiga karena tambah bebek…

**WEDDING Hall **

Ketika itu para tamu dari CSI sampe House menunggu disana ketika itu Character Persona 4 juga ada dan Seta jadi pengantar pengantin pria nanti dan Naoto jadi pengantar Wanita…

Naoto : ( muka merah ) ugh…, kenapa aku harus pake gaun pink lucu ini ?

Seta : karena kamu pengantar wanita

Naoto : trus lo ?

Seta : karena aku pengantar yang cowok !

Naoto : nggak… maksud ku Yosuke… kenapa dia pake baju begituan di acara pernikahan ?

Seta : hah ?! emang pake baju apa ?

Naoto : um…., itu bajunya detektif conan kan ? sejak kapan…

Yosuke : HEH ! diem lo ! malu maluin !

Seta : idih ! siapa suruh lo pake baju detektif conan ?

Yosuke : si Chie.. gue kalah taruhan jadi hukumannya beliin dia Steak dan pake baju ini…

Ketika itu Seta and Naoto ngeliat Chie yang pake Gaun ijo ilegan itu lagi makan Steak.

Naoto : emang taruhannya apa ?

Yosuke : lo mau pake gaun cewek…

Entah kenapa Naoto langsung marah dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yosuke…

Naoto : JADI AKU INI TARUHAN ?

Yosuke : * glup *…

Seta : sabar… Naoto !

Naoto : HIAAAA !

**DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR !**

Dan akhirnya Yosuke pun riwayatnya sama kaya Junpei pergi ke palestina Jadi misil di sana setelah ditembaki Naoto dan ketika itu para pemimpin CSI yang denger hanya terdiam…

Mac : lo deger itu ?

Haritio : iya ! lo ?

Gil : iya.. perlu di investigasi ?

Mac : nggak usah

Gil : kenapa ?

Haritio : ini bukan waktunya untuk kerja tapi

Gil : tapi ?

Mac : tapi waktunya buat… GOYANG DUYU !

Haritio : hey, Mac… jaga sikapmu… belum waktunya… nanti waktu kita ke escaped…

Mac : oh iya ya…

Gil : tapi gue nggak tahan

Haritio : tenang gue deger nanti ada acara goyang Duyu

Gil and Mac: ok !

Dan ketika itu Aegis and Mianto dan mereka memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan pada tubuh mereka….

Aegis ; udah rapi ?

Minato : udah ! mana pendaping pria and Wanita ?

Seta and Naoto : disini…

Minato : Hah ? gue pikir lo cowok…

Naoto : lho, lupa ya ? aku ini cewek ?

Minato : lupa…

Naoto langsung ngarahin pistol dan…

Naoto : berani berani kau !

Seta : WAH ! SABAR NAOTO DIA YANG MAU NIKAH !

Naoto : oh… gitu.. ya… oh iya… aku ama nona Aegis mau siap siap dulu ! pergi aja dulu..

Minato and Seta : ok..

Dan ketika itu suasana menjadi well, panas ketika Minato and Seta berhadapan…

Minato : Nerd….

Seta : Emo….

Mereka pun langsung berjalan menuju pasturnya ketika itu suasana masih mencekam diantara mereka berdua…

Seta : ( dalam hati ) dasar Emo… pantesan aja Ortunya ceweknya nggak setuju ama perkawinannya… apa lagi… kami berdua keikat gara gara igor yang udah bau tanah, trus kami jadi keikat gara gara WILD CARD sialan…. Coba aku nggak ke inaba jadi perjalanan hidup gue nggak gini…

Minato : ( dalam hati ) Nerd boy… pantesan aja di polling menujukkan kalo Aku yang menang dari pada dia…. Dia aja di posisi ke tiga… coba igor nggak ngasih dia Wild card… kakek Bau tanah itu mempersatukan aku dengan nerd boy ini, coba dia nggak ke inaba trus gue nggak mati di FES….

Igor : ( suaranya kedengaran ama Minato and Seta ) DASAR ANAK LAKI LAKI KURANG AJAR ! GUE MASIH SEHAT DAN DITEMANI TIGA WANITA CANTIK DAN DUA ORANG PRIA PERKASA !

Minato and Seta : ( dalam hati and kompak ) Lho kok !?

Pernikahan berlangsung dan sukses dan Ken idup lagi Perang berakhir dan semuanya langsung..

Mac : _I like to move it move it I like to move it move it… you like to_…

Semua Character yang gue sebut : _MOVE IT !_

Gil : _I like to move it move it you like to move it move it you like to_

Haritio : _Move it !_

Sementara yang lagi pada Ajep ajep…

Minato : akhirnya normal lagi…

Aegis : iya… anyway…

Minato : ah !? malam pertama ?

Aegis : bukan… Bulan madu dimana ?

Minato : gimana kalo di…

**PULAU KING KONG !**

Ketika itu Minato and Aegis lagi merekam gimana kalo manusia cantik mau dijadikan sesaji ama SUKU ble ble dan juga mengundang kingkong datang….

Minato : putar chameranya sayang

Aegis : ok…

Manusia cantil : HELP !

Suku ble ble : hu….hu….hu…..hu….hu…. !

Dan tiba tiba suara king kong terdengar..

Minato : putar terus sayang..

Dan entah kenapa king kong datang dan langsung merobek baju cewek cantik itu. Ketika itu semua laki laki kecuali Minato langsung tepanah melihatnya dengan makan pop corn bersama Minato and Aegis yang masih merekam dan ketika itu entah kenapa salah satu anak suku ble ble mempotret hal itu dengan Hp pinknya.

Minato and Aegis : gila… ternyata… suku ini Hing tech juga ya ?

Dan BLAM ! cewek itu langsung penyet dan

THE END

SELESAI JUGA YAY ! apakah ada seasone selanjutnya ? mau ? silahkan anda review…

Anyway…. Suku ble ble Hing Tech juga ya ?


End file.
